marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Foster Mother) (Foster Mother) (Foster Brother) | xme = all | voice = Meghan Black | other = MAU }} :Rogue is from the Non MAU series . Rogue is a , member of the , and former member of the . Biography Rogue was raised by her foster mothers and . While growing up, Rogue was kept away from the rest of her piers, out of fear that she might do something to them with her powers. Joining the X-Men When she was a teenager, she went to a dance. A boy named Cody asked her to dance with him and she accepted. Rogue touched him while they danced and took his strength and memories, using the latter to get past the boy's friend. She then ran to the streets, hoping to understand who she really was. The X-Men found her using and went to her hometown to recruit her. However, Mystique used her powers to fool her into thinking the team was attacking her by turning into Wolverine and Storm. While alone, Nightcrawler tried to talk to Rogue, almost getting through to her before Kitty tackled her. She then took Nightcrawler's abilities and teleported away. Rogue enjoyed herself briefly, teleporting around a cemetery a couple of times before hurting herself. She was confronted one last time by the X-Men before running off again. She then joined the Brotherhood of Mutants and enrolled in . Saving the Enemy She was partnered with Scott for a assignment in class, in which she would have to do a play with him. She and Scott practiced and related a bit before Nightcrawler teleported to their location and told Scott that Jean had been kidnapped by new student at their school, codenamed Blob. When Scott asked her if she knew anything about this, she stated she didn't and even if she did she wouldn't tell him anything. Scott told her that he hoped she could live with her conscience. This made Rogue think about what she said and she chose to confront Blob. She first took a short dosage of Scott's powers while he and Wolverine were unconscious after being defeated by the Blob. She single-handedly defeated Blob and rescued Jean. When asked by Jean why she saved her, she simply said she didn't know and ran off from the X-Men. Turning a New Leaf Rogue found a device, capable of teleporting anyone or anything into an alternate dimension. She ran into Toad, who asked what the device was. Rogue threatened him and told him to not mess with it, alluding that she had already used it on somebody. She began to feel guilty about doing something like that to Nightcrawler and she later led the X-Men to their lost member Nightcrawler after they promised to leave To leave Toad alone, this mostly being a foil to disguise her true feelings. When the Brotherhood came to fight the X-Men, she told both sides she wasn't a part of their fight and left. About a few days later, while training by herself, Rogue was told of a training exercise the X-Men had, in which she was the villain by Mystique. She asked Mystique why they would do such a thing, Mystique told her more lies about them in return. After Rogue took Jean's place on the field trip, she looked at Scott with a sick smile. Surprisingly, the two got along and actually started to have fun with each other. She joined the X-Men after Mystique tried to kill her and Cyclops and the two were saved by the rest of the X-Men. Magneto Rogue tried to go to a beach with Nightcrawler, Kitty and Spyke before the four were attacked by the Brotherhood, who were under the orders of Magneto to defeat them individually to prove themselves to him. Rogue quickly managed to defeat Toad, after she trapped his tongue in the car door. She was more than ready to fight the other members of the Brotherhood, before they explained to her that they had no reason to fight her and were about to be collected. After being sent to Asteroid M, she was put in a form of stasis. She was saved later by the X-Men that "lost". She was with the other X-Men watching Jean's game of soccer when the Brotherhood of Mutants announced they and the X-Men were mutants. She commented on the team being "busted big time" before getting into her costume to fight the four. She absorbed Blob's abilities for the second time as he was trying to damage the stadium. Rogue became jealous of Jean, primarily due to her popularity at their school, Baville High. After Jean's powers went out of control during her speech, Rogue's mind was read by Jean. After Jean's powers became even harder for her to control, Rogue went with the others to stop her. Rogue ended up being the one to save her, due to her developing a link to her. After saving Jean, she was thanked by Scott and explained she helped her because she knew Jean would do the same thing for her. Rogue woke up with her X-Men piers to Xavier explaining he would be out of town for a few days and that Scott and Jean were going to be in charge due to his absence. When asked by Scott if she wanted to exercise with the rest of the team, she and the others strongly objected due to her being tired at the relatively early time in the morning. She, Kitty, Kurt and Evan decided to throw a party at the mansion while Xavier was away. Knowing that Scott and Jean would disapprove, she was in on the plan to make sure Scott and Jean were left without a car to start, due to their interference. As a young boy calling himself used the Danger Room, Rogue went to stop him. She dodged several spikes he threw at her. After Kitty was knocked out, she informed the others. When Scott and Jean returned, she followed their orders and together, they managed to stop Arcade. She partook in a training exercise with the other X-Men, in which Evan was supposed to have "her back". However, Evan was not present and arrived almost exactly after the team failed. She and the others got mad at Evan for his lack of responsibility, her shouldering Evan in particular. Later, she went with the other to find Mr. McCoy after his transformation, which later granted him acceptance to the Xavier Mansion and to go under the codename Beast. Rogue talked to Cyclops while he was standing by himself. She told him that it would be lonely the next day, seeing as how the majority of the X-Men would be gone. She also told him it could be fun with only a few of them around. Rogue's affection for Scott caused her to buy him a gift for Christmas. When Scott apologized for not buying her anything, Rogue told him not to worry and that he still had a fair amount of time to buy one. She, Scott, Beast and Xavier stayed at the Xavier Mansion while all of the other X-Men went out. She was talked to by Scott about Beast's idea of fun when he asked the two if they wanted to help him and Xavier install new technology in Cerebro. She watched Scott and Beast play chess. She commented on the recent rumors of an "angel". She convinced Xavier to allow her and Scott to talk to the possible mutant. She told Scott that the "Angel guy" sounded "pretty cool". She told Scott that after finding the rumored hero, she and Scott should go out and shop for a while. Rogue's teammate Spyke was having a bad time. He had gotten into trouble at school and was being considered to be removed from the X-Men. Rogue gave her friend Risty a brief explanation of Storm, telling her that she was "losing it". After Spyke proved himself and was allowed to stay with the X-Men, Rogue patted him on the back with the others and congratulated him. She and the other X-Men were told of Scarlet Witch by Xavier. Rogue went with the rest of her team to the mall the Brotherhood was supposedly inside. She stopped Toad from taunting Cyclops after he took his visor by knocking him out with a single touch. Rogue jumped down and gave Scott back his visor before Blob came at the two. After Scott shot Blob away, Rogue fought Scarlet Witch with the X-Men and lost. She walked with her team out of the mall, in shame. After being defeated by Scarlet Witch, she and the other X-Men were pushed hard by Xavier to get better. After being defeated in the Danger Room, she and the others went to talk to Xavier. After Xavier told her that her new teammates would be the Brotherhood, she questioned if he was joking and watched as Scott gave up leadership of the X-Men. Rogue was pushed to the limit by Xavier, who believed the X-Men should be more prepared for Magneto after seeing them be defeated so easily by Scarlet Witch. Rogue's objective was to dodge several blast from a machine in the Danger Room. She failed and was shot several times, getting an orange glutinous substance on her clothes and was called by Xavier. She and the other X-Men listed to Xavier talk about his fears using the New Mutants and also watched as the Brotherhood of Mutants were declared their new teammates by Xavier. Rogue became angry and asked Xavier furiously if he was joking, something many of her fellow X-Men asked as well. She watched as Cyclops left the team. She later went with the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants to face Magneto's Acolytes. While there, she met Gambit. She was attracted to him, allowing him to slip a card in her hand while she was distracted. Rogue stared at him for a while before realizing that he had given her an explosive card, powered by his abilities. Shortly after the fight, she faced several large robots called Sentinels. She battled them for a while before being shot by a substance that froze her in her tracks, alongside Kitty Pryde. However unlike Shadowcat, she did not escape capture and was placed in a mutant holding facility. She was later rescued by the X-Men that escaped and met up with the others after being freed. When the appeared, she began to develop a crush on and joined him in rescuing his family. She then learned that was her foster mother and that was her foster brother. When Mystique was transformed into stone, Nightcrawler wanted to cure her but Rogue pushed the statue off a cliff destroying it. However, Mystique was actually transformed into a of . When saw a vision of the future, he saw Rogue flying and without any gloves. Powers and Abilities Rogue's power-draining abilities are very strong, nearly killing her at one point. At one point, Rogue lost all control of her powers. She has absorbed so many people that they all began trying to control her at once. She lost all knowledge of what she is doing and starts to attack her teammates and friends. She was able to use any power that she had absorbed when she wanted to. Though this was the control she had always hoped for, she was attacking her friends. was finally able to save her with the help of Professor Xavier. Personality Rogue ia a rebellious, yet deeply insecure teenage Goth. Her powers make her cynical and reclusive, but deep inside she is consumed by the desire to touch the people she loves. Relationships Scott Summers Rogue is shown to have quite a crush on him, though he eventually falls in love with . Gambit Rogue showed in immediate attraction to him upon their first meeting. Mystique As Rogue's adoptive 'mother' mystique had a lot of influence on Rogue. This turned out to be a bad thing when it was revealed that she had only adopted her for her powers. Destiny Rogue never had much affection for Destiny, even though she raised during her childhood. Though, Rogue did realize that Destiny only did what she did because she cared for her and was not using her for her own personal gain, like Mystique had before her. After Rogue joined the X-Men, she did not see much of Irene and never mentioned her. It is possible this was her own way of copping with missing her. Irene smashed back into Rogue's life when she predicted Rogue's powers getting out of control and the danger it would have towards her health. Wolverine Logan is shown to be protective of Rogue, sort of like a father figure. Background Rogue was voiced by Meghan Black. Rogue was made more goth-like in appearance for the series. Rogue's portrayal in the series as a goth-like person almost made it into the comics. If this event were to have taken place, Rogue possibly would have become the most influential character in the entire series. Rogue has no known real name. In the comics it was revealed, after the series, that it was Anna Marie with no known surname. Frank Paur hinted that had the series gone on, Jean would have become Phoenix and then Rogue and Cyclops would become romantically involved. Frank Paur stated that the studio purposely made the scene of the aged X-Men hint at a relationship between Rogue and Cyclops, especially given their standing next to each other. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Rogue (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Rogue (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution